Chris/Gallery
Clothes and Designs Chris.png Chris in space suit helmet lights on.png 7375026020 669845d436 k.jpg 6648230587 e1a44df8e5 b-1-.jpg Space Suits.jpg Old Chris.jpg Chris as a Minecraft.jpg Chris - Toddler.png|Chris as a toddler. Chris - Kid.png|Chris as a kid. Chris - Teenager.png|Chris in his early teen. Chris - Boxers & T-Shirt.jpg Screenshots Time Slime time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0001.jpg Mr. and Mrs. Kirkman (Chris' parents).png|Chris' parents Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0003.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0003.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0005.jpg|Chris saving Beth time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0011.jpg Emotion Lord Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0008.jpg You must die.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0013.jpg|Chocolate puppies Butter Lettuce Bravest Warriors theme_song 001_0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0013.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0009.jpg|Oh, my god! Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0015.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0001.jpg|Holy crow! Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0007.jpg Memory Donk Bravest Warriors theme song 001 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 003 0002.jpg|Chris and Beth's first kiss Bravest Warriors theme song 003 0003.jpg Chris and his bee.jpg|Not knowing what to do Just friends.jpg The Bunless Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022_0011.jpg My ass!.jpg Lavarinth Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 016 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0005.jpg|Chris in his room Gas-Powered Stick Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 002 0001.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(3).png|"He's just wearing his Hover Trunks. I can make even teensier splashes with my Hover Mustache." Hello.jpg|"Hello..." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(9).png|"...uh you're Beth-you're the Beth's friend. Heh. Uh, Beth's friend." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(10).png|"I can't wait to get my Hover Car permit." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(17).png|"You know, I was gonna-" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(23).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(25).png|"I'm gonna go...eat the rest of that soft taco. It's gettin' cold." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(37).png|"Woah! Who's growing peaches?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(38).png|"That's the most perfect peach ever." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(39).png|"MWAH!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(40).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(41).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(43).png|"Whaa? Ah! Jive-ass peach pit!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(44).png|"Whaaa?" Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004_0012.jpg O O.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(55).png|"...oh no." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(56).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(58).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(60).png|"And when my heart is full-" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(61).png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0005.jpg|"WHAT? What's happenin, girlfriend, uh ma'am...?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(63).png|"Heh hey, why you all up in my jam all of a sudden?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(64).png|"Beth was right, you are interesting." Can I try something weird.jpg|"Hey Chris. Can I try something weird?" BW-CxP_01.jpg|"Um...let's get weird." BW-CxP_02.JPG|''smooch'' BW-GPS.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(65).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(69).png|"Dude!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(70).png|"Aw." Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0009.jpg|"And that little wooden seagull with the spinny wings." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(76).png|"Right, well it's not a secret hideout, exactly. It's just invisible. Cloaked." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(77).png|"I just want to say I really liked smoochin on your face and such..." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(78).png|"...but it's kind of..." BW_-_GPS_01.jpg|"Bad timing?" BW_-_GPS_02.jpg|"So you want me to just give up, huh?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(79).png|"Not really." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(80).png|"So listen, next time you come over maybe we could-" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(81).png|"Plum? Plum?" Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0011.jpg|Plum? Dan Before Time Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time_0012.jpg Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time_0013.jpg Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0007.jpg BW_-_Dan_Before_Time_09.png|"I'm proud of you, buddy!" BW_-_Dan_Before_Time_20.png|"They were just jealous." BW_-_Dan_Before_Time_42.png|"Yeah, yeah! Right on!" BW_-_Dan_Before_Time_43.png Bravest Warriors Ep 8 season 1 - Dan Before Time 0003.jpg|"What if you create a temporal paradox or something that could like, destroy the fabric of space and time?" BW_-_Dan_Before_Time_46.png Cereal Master CEREAL MASTERS.png Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0001.jpg|6 year old Chris Kirkman Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0006.jpg|The Power of The Emotion Lord Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0009.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0010.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0012.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0013.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0014.jpg Ultra Wankershim BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_2.png|"It's a miracle!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_5.PNG|"You just made history!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_20.PNG|"I'm proud of the little--big--guy."" Give me some sugar.jpg|The Emotion Lord kissing Chris BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_25.PNG|"AW! Gross dude, you're me!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_25.5.png|"What's the "Dawning" of Wankershim?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_37.PNG|"You want to know about Wankershim, then set up an MV-12 Assertive Reactor. It's answer all your questions." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_38.PNG|"You're my friends now." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_40.PNG|"Give him a chance, Chris. He knows things you don't." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_42.PNG|"Could I ask a private question?" BW - Ultra Wankershim 43.PNG|"Oh, somebody's getting curious about his powers! Well, we can read upside down, aaand our dancing skills improve quite nicely." BW - Ultra Wankershim 44.PNG|"Actually I was wondering about Beth. She's my best friend, but you know, someday, I mean, are we ever meant too...?" BW - Ultra Wankershim 45.PNG|"You know I can't tell you! Anyway you can see the future yourself, that's one of your dang powers! BW - Ultra Wankershim 50.PNG|"Here, empty you mind." BW - Ultra Wankershim 53.PNG|"I...I still don't see anything--" BW - Ultra Wankershim 54.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 62.PNG|"D-AHH!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 63.PNG|"What did you do to me?!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 74.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 76.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 78.PNG|"You're looking at Beth? And you're crying." BW - Ultra Wankershim 80.PNG|"Miss her?! Why? Does something happen to Beth? Does she die? You have to tell me!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 81.PNG|"Oh dear! I've given you dangerous fore-knowledge of the future! I may have created a Temporal Pair-o-Sox! BW - Ultra Wankershim 82.PNG|"I did! There it is!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 85.PNG|"Oh--oh! AAH! It's always been Wankershiiim...!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 86.PNG|"Is it over? Are we one with Wankershim?" BW - Ultra Wankershim 91.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 92.PNG Catbug BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_2.png|"But science tells us the universe goes forever." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_3.png|"The Space-Time Calliope contains infinite..." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_6.png|"I haven't given up yet." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_8.png|"What about your horse?" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_9.png|"He realized the meaning of the universe back when we were six." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_10.png|"Ohhh yeah...he hasn't moved since." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_11.png|"I feel like I should ride him more often..." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_12.png|"...but he's always so...blown away." Catbug (episode) 1.PNG|"Dude what do you want?" Catbug (episode) 4.png|"They been sending Catbug back with presents?" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_28.png|"...baby pictures." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_29.png|"Aww." S01E10 - Catbug 1.PNG|"...and a sinus irrigator." S01E10 - Catbug 2.PNG|"Sweet!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 32.PNG|"Chris, We are alive. Love, Mom and Dad." BW - Catbug (Ep) 68.PNG|"It's like trying to use the President's mouth to make out with God's middle name." BW - Catbug (Ep) 97.PNG|"Oh well, at least we know our parents are still alive. Oh...sorry Beth." BW - Catbug (Ep) 108.PNG Sugarbellies Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0072.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0070.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0065.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0050.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0039.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0026.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0018.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0014.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0002.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0030.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 001_0003.jpg Moo-Phobia No! I can't.jpg I can do this.jpg No! A COW!!!.jpg Moo-phobia - bravest warriors minisode 1 on cartoon hangover 003 0003.jpg Moo-phobia - bravest warriors minisode 1 on cartoon hangover 003 0001.jpg Moo-phobia - bravest warriors minisode 1 on cartoon hangover 001 0002.jpg Moo-phobia - bravest warriors minisode 1 on cartoon hangover 001 0001.jpg Xcbfdhfdhd.png To see more Concept Art Bravest Warriors Bathing Suits.jpg Bravestwarriors.jpg 6956352555 ec4eaec309 b.jpg Chris Concept Art 1.jpg Chris Concept Art 2.jpg Chris Concept Art 3.jpg Space suit concepts.png Chris Concept Art.jpg 7-840cf6d39c.jpg|pitch bible biography Artwork by Natasha Allegri 6896658396 4f19c47102 z.jpg Artwork by Natasha Allegri.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries